Why He Wore The Helmet
by XspriteyX
Summary: A collaboration by Unknown and myself, Unknown turned to face Spritey, dropping his helmet in the process. He gasped as he tried to cover his face with his arms, "Don't hurt me!" he whimpered. Another one-shot fic for the Red Vs Blue Authors Edition verse by Unknown


**Here's a little collaboration between Unknown and myself, there are two songs admittedly written in here BUT for a reason, please enjoy another exert based on the series Red Vs Blue Authors Edition! **

Spritey ambled along kicking little pebbles and clumps of dirt as she looked for a good place to sneak off and snooze for a bit, when she spied a tree the term 'Bingo!' sprang to mind.

Checking to make sure no one was watching she crept towards the tree already planning on dreaming of wings or kittens or both.

What she hadn't countered on was Unknown being behind the tree looking like he was struggling with himself as paced anxiously in a circle.

Finally he stopped and tugged of his helmet wincing a bit as air stung what she guessed cold looked like a fresh cut on his cheek.

Spritey gasped softly as he turned revealing that his face was littered which bruises and scrapes.

Without thinking she moved forward saying "Are you alright? Well actually that's a silly question because you look hurt."

Unknown turned to face Spritey, dropping his helmet in the process.

He gasped as he tried to cover his face with his arms, "Don't hurt me!" he whimpered.

Spritey was taken aback and instantly concerned, she slowed her movements holding her hands out in a peaceful gesture.

"Hey." She said softly "I won't hurt you. It's me the practical pacifist and no not a thing babies suck on." She joked lightly.

Unknown scooted his back against a tree slumping down and looked up at Spritey to show full view of his beaten face.

Spritey couldn't help but feel bad for him and wondered who would do that to him, she doubted very much his own team mates would and to her knowledge the Blues hadn't been bothering the Reds.

Rather than pester him with questions she stepped forward slowly stretching a hand out to his cheek. "It's OK I just want to have a look and see if there's anything I can do to help you."

Unknown winced as he felt Spritey's gentle hand on his bruises and cuts.

A small tear left his eye.

Spritey felt her heart practically melt as she carefully thumbed away the tear, "Hey please don't cry I'm not going to hurt you."

Unknown looked up Spritey and held his ribs, he grunted and whimpered as he felt them burn from the pain, he hugged his legs tightly. "W-Why are you here?" he stuttered.

Spritey smiled sheepishly "Well truth be told I came to find a new napping spot but as you're here I'm going to take care of you instead, OK?"

Unknown scooted aside for Spritey to sit down next to him.

He sniffled a few times and boy didn't the yank hard on the old heartstrings.

Spritey sat by Unknown wanting him to spill what was bothering him in hopes he'd feel better and also from wanting to know who deserved a good butt kicking for doing this to him.

For the time being she settled with "Hey did I ever tell you how I ended up in Blood Gulch?"

Unknown shook his head. "No. How?"

Spritey grinned "Well I was on this gambling ship that I'd snuck aboard before it took off and during the course of the journey I blended in as a passenger so to keep myself entertained during the trip I entered a gambling circle. Not smart I know and I actually got lucky and won a few rounds of poker. Sadly I'll admit I got cocky. The end result, I lost more money than I had, then some guys put two and two together and realized I wasn't meant to be on said trip. So I high tailed it outta there hopping on the first emergency ship available and flew as fast as the thing could go. Of course they shot at me in a bit of a chase, that got my landing gear buggered up as well as my navigation and pretty much everything else. When I was on a crash course for an unknown planet did they finally back off to watch the show, instead of dying horribly I got lucky though and survived the crash. The rest as you know is history and well here I am."

Unknown nodded a bit as his fresh cut dripped some blood.

Spritey rummaged around pulling out a white hanker-chief and lightly pressed it to the cut "Here does that help?"

Unknown took the hanker-chief and wiped the blood off his face staining the cloth dark red. "Thanks."

As he dabbed a particularly nasty cut she said, "No problem."

Spritey watched him carefully clean up the cuts for a few minutes before she asked softly "Do you want to talk about it?"

Unknown stayed silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke up. "Kinda"

Spritey placed her hand on his hoping it was a comforting gesture, "Well I'm good with that, just take your time."

Unknown took a deep breath. "I was on patrol as usual...Until one of your ambushed me. He had a rocket launcher on his back. He beat me...With a brick for a very long time." He shuddered with the memory.

Spritey stared not knowing what to say to that.

So instead she removed her own helmet so Unknown wasn't dealing with an expressionless visor instead of a person, she said "Right... I guess that explains your reaction to me... For what it's worth I'm sorry that he did that, somehow though I don't think that's all of the story though is it?"

Unknown looked down. "He said he was going to take me out to get rid of a Red."

Spritey looked away a guilty flash in her eyes, "Heh yeah some of them take the whole Blue and Red thing seriously, I for one have no problem with you guys."

She looked back at him "And if I have any say this won't be happening to any of you guys again."

She carefully petted a hand through Unknown's hair expression saddening as he flinched, she forced a smile back on for his sake not wanting him to feel any worse as she said "Hey I got ya back from now on, OK?"

"OK." he said. His eyes widened as he heard a twig snap. "Oh no hes coming back!"

He ducked behind the tree as Bluetongue came into view, he spotted Spritey right away.

"Hey, Spritey." he greeted. "Have you seem a Red around here?"

Spritey narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms "No, no I haven't and I'm trying to nap so if you don't mind I'd kindly like you to spin around and go back from wherever it was you came."

Bluetongue held up his arms. "Alright, alright." he turned to leave and go Red hunting else where.

Unknown sighed with relief but slipped and fell into view.

Bluetongue turned and spotted him.

"What in the? Well look at what we have here, Spritey."

Spritey stood up between them "We have nothing. Bluetongue please leave I won't ask nicely again."

"Wait a second. You're actually sticking up for a Red?!" Bluetongue gaped in shock.

Spritey shrugged "Hey wouldn't be the first time in case you forgot I pretty much kicked Lili's ass when I got here."

Not to mention they both knew all too well that every once in while she snuck off and met up with Cogg whether to chat, take turns driving the puma or hide an invisible friendly grunt but it was not the time to bring that up.

Bluetongue quickly bypassed her and picked Unknown up by the front of his armor who was scrambling to get a grip on Bluetongue's arm to make him let go. "OK I'll just do this myself."

Bluetongue slammed the Unknown against a tree.

Spritey didn't think, she just reacted by turning and kicking Bluetongue in the side of the head away from Unknown.

Surprised by the unexpected attack he dropped Unknown to the ground as he crashed to the dirt.

She crouched to check on Unknown then shot an angry look at Bluetongue "If you don't wanna get something broken back the hell off!"

Bluetongue rubbed his head as he sat up. "Yeah, yeah whatever." he murmured as he walked away muttering bout crazy Red sympathizing chicks.

Unknown sat there terrified.

Spritey ran a hand partway into her hair knowing she had such a mess to clean up later with the Blues, when she looked back at Unknown she sighed sadly "Oh Unknown. Hey you're not gunna let that rocket nut wreck the rest of ya day are ya?" She sat down by his side "Seriously I have a good mind to break his rocket launcher when I get back."

Unknown lowered his head and cried softly.

Spritey panicked internally, making people laugh was practically a breeze, making them feel better enough to stop crying was a challenge.

So she did the only thing she could think appropriate, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Shh it's alright."

Unknown sobbed into his hands.

Spritey pulled him closer into more of a hug tucking his head under under her chin, she petted his head singing her favorite song unconsciously "This time,

I wonder what it feels like, to find the one in this life, the one we dream of, but dreams just aren't enough,

so I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling, the moment when we're meeting,

we'll play out like a scene straight off the silver screen,

so I'll be holdin' my own breath, right up to the end, until that moment when,

I find the one that I'll spend forever with,

'cause nobody wants to be the last one there, 'cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares,

someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that,

'cause nobody wants to go it on their own, and everyone wants to know they're not alone,

there's somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there~"

Unknown slowly stopped sobbing and returned the hug.

He felt a warm feeling from it as he listened for more.

Spritey glanced down at the return pressure of her hold, her lips quirked up as she realized the song was having some effect, a little louder she continued

"Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight, and dammit this feels too right,

It's just like déjà vu, me standin' here with you, so I'll be holdin' my own breath, could this be the end?

Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, 'cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares,

someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that,

'cause nobody wants to go it on their own, and everyone wants to know they're not alone,

oooooh you can't give up, when you're looking for, a diamond in the rough, cause you never know,

when it shows up, make sure you're holding on, 'cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on,

'cause nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares,

someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me, oooooh

nobody wants to go it on their own, and everyone wants to know they're not alone,

there's somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there,

nobody wants to be the last one there, 'cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares,

there's somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there~"

Unknown smiled slightly.

"Heh ya like music huh?" Spritey asked lightly, "Uh let's see, You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep,

'cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare, I'd like to make myself believe,

that planet Earth turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems,

'cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance, a foxtrot above my head,

a sock hop beneath my bed, a disco ball is just hanging by a thread,

I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,

'cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep, leave my door open just a crack, please take me away from here,

'cause I feel like such an insomniac, please take me away from here, why do I tire of counting sheep, please take me away from here,

when I'm far too tired to fall asleep, to ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as they said farewell,

but I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre, 'cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar, I'd like to make myself believe,

that planet Earth turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep,

I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly,

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep,

I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at

the seams~"

Spritey rubbed the back of head "Heh sorry if I deafened you, I know I sound like a wailing cat and all."

Unknown hugged her tightly. "thanks"

Spritey, when her brain caught up, hugged him back saying "You're welcome."

Unknown smiled as sat there with Spritey for a long while and when the two parted they chatted until they both drifted off asleep on the tree.


End file.
